


First Meetings

by Meodu



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, SuperBat, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodu/pseuds/Meodu
Summary: BvS後續設定。私設注意。OOC注意。2017年WF論壇0310初遇紀念日活動賀文。





	First Meetings

_**Clark Kent's first meeting with the Bat of Gotham** _

腥鹹的海風從明日之城呼嘯而來，吹散黎明之前的薄霧。高譚市的守護者站立在老舊建築裸露的鋼筋之上，無聲凝視著海灣的粼粼波光。義警的黑色披風在夜風中獵獵作響。

黑暗騎士閉上被風吹得越發酸澀的雙眼，暗自嘆了一口氣，最終低聲說道：「……出來吧，別躲了。」

有人從暗處現身。戴著粗框眼鏡的男人臉上掛著略帶尷尬的笑容，一手撓著後腦、一手抓著側背包的繫帶，從一片斷壁殘垣中緩緩走向佇立在夜風中的披風鬥士，期間還被幾塊碎磚給絆了幾下。

「嗨！真巧……」男人在義警身旁站定，有些靦腆地開口。

這句糟糕的開場白成功換來義警一次無聲的瞪視。

「好吧。我剛好聽見你在這裡，一時興起，就也想過來看看。」男人聳了聳肩，大方承認。

「……你『剛好』聽見？」義警在面具之下挑了挑眉，低聲反問。

「噢，得了。只要我想，我能聽見整座城市的聲音。而且，你必須承認，蝙蝠車的引擎聲實在太有辨識度了。」事實上，他幾乎一直都聽著。不過，他現在還不需要告訴對方這麼多。還不到時候。

「所以，你為什麼要跟著我？」義警終於側過身，與男人正眼對視。

「我只是好奇，這裡半徑一公里之內完全沒有任何異狀，而你卻不回家好好休息，反而特地來到……你知道，『這個地方』。」男人偏頭示意。

這座廢棄的港口是他們第一次大打出手的擂台，也是他們第一次並肩攜手的戰場。作為超人壯烈犧牲的戰地遺址，高譚市同樣保有一個象徵性的紀念園區。這座園區是透過公眾募資籌建，由韋恩集團旗下的建築公司承包一切相關工程。在園區修整好、落成開幕的當天，布魯斯‧韋恩做為集團代表邀集高譚市和大都會這兩座雙子城的二位市長們親臨剪綵。

義警一語不發，把視線從男人身上移開，重新聚焦在面前晦暗不明的海潮。夜風呼嘯而過，遠方墨藍的天色染上幾抹淺紫，昭告黎明將至。被冷落的男人鼓了鼓嘴。

「嘿！你說，我現在給你來一場專訪怎麼樣？」男人突然興致勃勃地發問。

「一場什麼？」變聲器都難以掩蓋黑暗騎士語氣中的錯愕。

「克拉克‧肯特記者生涯的最後一個採訪計劃就是『蝙蝠俠的專題報導』，而我卻一直沒有機會完成它呢！」男人朗聲說道，自我解嘲地笑了笑。

「你……」義警開了口，卻發現自己接不下話。面罩之下露出的薄唇抿成一線，欲言又止。

「其實，我最近一直在想，如果那個時候能夠先好好採訪你一次就好了。這樣一來，說不定之後的事情就不會變得那麼複雜啦，對吧？」男人臉上溫和的微笑染上幾分惋惜的氣息，「或許我確實應該要先在蝙蝠燈上留張字條預約個專訪，而不是不由分說就強硬地要你熄滅那盞燈。我現在終於明白，儘管蝙蝠燈照亮高譚市的夜空會讓某些人感到恐懼，它卻也給更多人帶來希望。蝙蝠俠的存在對高譚市民有特殊的意義。我想我當時大概太……太急躁了，太輕易就以偏概全。若非如此，我也不會就那樣落入盧瑟的圈套。關於當初的那件事，我很抱──」

「省省吧。」披風鬥士終於搶在對方把那句道歉說完之前找回自己的聲音。先不說對方打算在蝙蝠燈下留紙條這件事有多麼異想天開，他最不需要的就是來自身旁這個男人的道歉。關於男人方才細數的那些過錯，他又何嘗不是如此？

「那麼──」男人扶了扶鏡框、清了清喉嚨，用四平八穩的聲調問道：「初次見面，我是《星球日報》的克拉克‧肯特。義警先生，請問你願意接受這一次的專訪嗎？」

「你來真的？這裡甚至都沒有一盞蝙蝠燈！」義警先生轉過身，瞪大了眼，對身旁的男人低吼。

這個地方倒是曾經有過一盞蝙蝠燈，在大雨滂沱的深夜裡打出信號。當時的裝甲騎士以為那盞燈會招來一個自以為是、目中無人的狂妄外星人，卻沒想到招來的其實是一個急欲找回摯愛的母親、被徹底嚇壞了的男孩。

「別對小記者要求這麼多嘛！你總不會真的要我現在去把高譚市警局樓頂的那盞蝙蝠燈搬過來吧？高登局長會下令通緝我的！」

……不，高登才懶得理你。高譚騎士暗自腹誹。而如果蝙蝠俠的瞪視可以被實體化，他眼前的這個男人此刻大概已經被迎面砸了半打的蝙蝠鏢。

「不然……我帶了咖啡和餅乾，這樣可以嗎？」男人從側背包裡拿出保溫杯和紙袋。

──所以這是早有預謀嗎？義警在心底默默翻了一個白眼。

「你願意接受我的採訪嗎？騎士先生。」小記者微笑著，一臉討好，甚至還換了個稱呼。

「……蝙蝠俠。叫我『蝙蝠俠』。」面罩之下的頑固男人終於無奈地妥協。

「好的！很高興認識你，蝙蝠俠！你可以叫我克拉克！」男人又一次自我介紹，還順勢伸出了手。

罪惡之都的暗夜騎士微微頷首，伸出手輕輕一握。

「那麼，第一個問題：你對大都會的外星人有什麼看法？」敬業樂業的小記者翻開筆記本，握著鋼筆，一臉認真地發問。

「……肯特。」義警這一聲叫喚近乎咬牙切齒。

這傢伙絕對需要重新學習人類社會的社交技巧。蝙蝠俠惡狠狠地想道。然而，再怎麼傻氣的粗框眼鏡也藏不住小記者那雙清澈乾淨的藍眼睛裡閃耀的光芒和滿含的笑意。而這實在是讓人沒辦法真的對他生氣。

面罩之下，高譚義警深棕色的眼睛掃過面前這個笑容真切、一臉雀躍的男人，轉而眺望海灣的另一端。東昇旭日照耀之下的大都會看起來格外耀眼奪目。

「他是一個好人。」蝙蝠俠最終沉聲說道，算是回答了小記者的第一個問題。

總有一天，他會把這個笑起來足以點亮高譚夜空的人送還給那座明日之城。

 

_**The Son of Krypton's first meeting with Bruce Wayne** _

韋恩集團為了慶祝在大都會重建的金融大廈的落成，特地在開幕典禮的前一天提前在大廈樓頂舉辦一場員工專屬的花園派對，只開放集團內部人員和家眷入場。布魯斯‧韋恩做為韋恩集團的總裁親自率領一眾大都會分部的高層主管出席這場私人派對。中年富豪穿著一身寶藍色的三件式西裝，量身打造的訂製服勾勒出這位高譚名流寬厚的肩背、優美的腰線和一雙比例完美的長腿。極負盛名的高譚寶貝在大都會同樣擁有高人氣，所到之處無不引來熱切的關注，更不用說布魯斯‧韋恩向來頗受自家員工的愛戴。收斂了早年遊走花叢的輕浮習氣，韋恩集團的大老闆在邁入中年過後以作風親民而聞名，對韋恩集團的員工更是照顧有加，但凡參加集團舉辦的內部活動，布魯斯對眾人提出的簽名、合照、握手、擁抱等要求一律照單全收，來者不拒。大老闆發表完簡短的致詞之後走下講台，立刻就被眾人團團包圍。韋恩總裁手上的香檳一杯接過一杯，臉上的微笑始終保持著風度翩翩，像個花蝴蝶在人群之間穿梭。

二個小時過後，高譚寶貝才終於完成了繞場一周的巡禮，得以從人群中抽出身來。中年男人獨自走到高樓的一角，收起笑容、歛下眉眼，沉默地俯瞰整座明日之城。一時之間，他有一種自己正在深夜裡俯瞰高譚市的錯覺。布魯斯閉上雙眼，深吸一口氣，然後抬眼眺望海灣另一端的城市。他最珍愛的家園，他傾盡一切去捍衛的城池。布魯斯突然發現，儘管自己過去二十幾年的人生都奉獻給了高譚，他卻很少有閒暇能夠好好地欣賞它的天際線。此刻，那座他再熟悉不過的繁華都市正以一種令他感到有些陌生的樣貌呈現在他的眼前。而即便隔著這樣一大段距離，他依然可以準確地辨認出韋恩塔的位置，那是他費盡心血去延續、去拓展的家族榮光。

每當凝視著高譚，他總是會不自主地想著，如果他的父母能夠看見他此刻看見的風景，是否會為他感到驕傲？如果他們能夠看見──

下一秒，布魯斯‧韋恩的身影在眾人眼前驟然消失。

這是一場意外。只是一個晃神，加上一陣突如其來的強勁風勢，回過神來的時候，布魯斯眼前所見已經從高譚市的天際線切換成大都會上空那片彷彿永遠湛藍的天空。耳邊呼嘯的風聲蓋過了大樓天台上眾人慌亂的驚叫。

大概是香檳喝多了，布魯斯在下墜的過程中分神想著，否則他沒道理這麼弱不禁風啊？──但他甚至都沒想過要呼救。

自由落體的感覺對布魯斯而言並不陌生，他其實分辨不太出來自己究竟是在墜落抑或是滑翔。作為蝙蝠俠，他現在應該展開披風；但作為布魯斯‧韋恩，他不確定此時甩出鉤爪是不是一個好主意……好吧，布魯斯‧韋恩的身上不會出現鉤爪槍。但他的腰帶確實藏有一些小機關──

在他按下腰間的暗釦之前，下墜的速度就莫名減緩了。

高譚富豪落入大都會守護者的懷抱。

「……我自己能解決，肯特。」布魯斯低聲說道。他發現自己已經被打橫抱起，只好無奈地窩在對方懷裡，一臉不開心。

「但我想幫忙。」回歸明日之城的氪星之子輕笑著回應，向來嚴肅的臉色難得地顯露一絲戲謔的神采，「而且，按照你的規矩來說，這裡是我的城市。既然如此，你就不能要求我在你失足墜樓的時候袖手旁觀，韋恩先生。」

「我才沒有失足，是那陣見鬼的風──」布魯斯反駁道。

「好了、行了、知道了。關於你潛意識裡的自毀傾向這件事我們以後再談。」凱‧艾爾出言打斷懷中男人的話語，揚了揚下巴，接著說道：「別這樣瞪著我，韋恩先生。畢竟，如果我沒記錯，這可是正義聯盟的金主和主席的第一次公開會面，你不能再像戴著面具的時候那樣老是對我板著一張臉了吧？」

「什麼──」高譚人未完成的句子再一次被打斷。

「布魯斯！」

「天啊、韋恩先生沒事吧？」

「布魯斯、還好嗎？」

「是超人、謝天謝地！」

「我差點要忘了這裡是大都會。感謝上帝我們還有超人……」

樓頂上圍觀群眾的慨歎此起彼落。

「超人！這是你第一次和韋恩先生見面吧？」人群中突然有人高聲問道。

「是的，這是我們第一次見面。」氪星人面色不改地回應。

「大家都知道，我才剛回歸不久，雖然加入正義聯盟之後接任主席一職，但我一直沒有機會和韋恩先見面。這也算機緣巧合吧！」超人臉上掛著拘謹的微笑漂浮在大廈之外，雙手依然穩穩地把韋恩集團的天之驕子抱在懷中。事實上，凱‧艾爾還不太習慣應對人群，但跟以往的經驗相比，目前的場面已經夠好了。

「原來這位就是傳說中的『超人』？夥計們，我得說，這傢伙這身肌肉還真不是鬧著玩的啊！」無論如何也不能在這種時候拆對方的臺，布魯斯只能配合演出，還順帶向腳下的自家員工們開了個無傷大雅的玩笑，用以緩解眾人因為他意外墜樓而引起的緊張情緒。

「說實話，我其實沒見過幾個超級英雄。韋恩集團充其量不過只是負責幫聯盟的戰後損害買單，而我個人和超級英雄們最接近的時刻大概就是我坐在辦公桌前簽閱核銷報告的時候吧！」布魯斯雙手抱胸，刻意使用誇張的語氣調侃。

把金主大人抱在懷裡的鋼鐵之子頓時渾身一僵，臉上的笑容頗有幾分尷尬。

「況且，那些錢大概還不夠我跟我的高譚同鄉交換一張正義聯盟的團體簽名照呢！那傢伙難搞得要命──機會難得，我乾脆趁機向超人要個簽名好了！就簽在我們新落成的大廈標誌上，大家說好不好？」韋恩總裁的一席話又惹得腳下的一眾員工大笑出聲。

布魯斯趁著大夥因為他的玩笑話而大笑出聲的時候一邊扭動身體一邊低聲說道：「抱夠了沒有？你不嫌手痠，我還嫌風冷。」

「喔、你會冷？需要我用披風幫你擋一擋？」氪星人笑著問道，把不安分的中年人又往自己懷裡帶了帶。

「──立刻把我放下去！」韋恩總裁終於忍無可忍低聲吼道。

凱‧艾爾像是被對方一臉不耐煩的表情給逗樂了，終於順從地把男人送回到派對會場中心的演講台上。氪星人原本打算就這樣直接離開，卻被旁人的發言吸引了注意力。

「嘿、超人！我們家的大老闆可是正義聯盟的大金主喔！」

「你們難得見上一面，不表示一點什麼嗎？超人！」

「快向高譚人展現大都會人的熱情歡迎吧，超人！」

眾人以他們二人為中心圍成了一大圈的人牆。現場與會成員大部分都是大都會的居民，對待超人的態度難免有幾分像是對待自家人那般的隨興，於是便大膽起鬨。

超人環視一周，偏頭想了想，覺得自己應該要學著順應民情。於是，他又轉過身來，與他剛才出手救下的聯盟金主對視而立，緩緩開口道：「感謝您對大都會的青睞，以及對正義聯盟的大力支持，韋恩先生。我以聯盟主席的身分，代表個人以及正義聯盟向您致上最深的感謝和最高的敬意。」

下一秒，超人突然牽起布魯斯‧韋恩的右手，在眾人的驚呼聲中俯下身來，將一個象徵性的吻印上對方的手背。深紅色的長披風在超人身後鋪展開來，氪星人莊重的儀態彷彿騎士在對他的君王立下誓約。

「很榮幸認識您，韋恩先生。」超人那雙比大都會的天空還要澄澈的藍眼睛注視著高譚市最位高權重的男人，「未來還請多多指教。」

在大夥還因為這突如其來的場面而錯愕地反應不過來的時候，超人已經重新挺起腰桿，從布魯斯‧韋恩的身邊退開幾步。凱‧艾爾側過身，向群眾點頭示意，旋即在音爆聲中頭也不回地衝入雲霄。

隨後，韋恩總裁以身體不適為由提前離場。布魯斯幾乎是用上了多年社交禮儀訓練累積下來的所有矜持和教養，才讓自己堪稱得體地從那令他無比尷尬的場面全身而退。

_還好這場私人派對沒有開放媒體採訪。_  
這是布魯斯走進總裁專屬電梯時腦海裡閃過的第一個念頭。

_他絕對不會嘗試在大都會玩自由落體。_  
這是韋恩集團的總裁事後對此次意外事件的唯一公開評論。

 

 

END


End file.
